The utility model relates to technical field of LED lighting fixture, especially a kind of lamp holder structure of LED bulb.
At present, LED luminaire which has gradually replaced the traditional lamp since it can reduce the manufacture cost at a large scale and has characters of long life, and low power consumption became a highly developed new lighting source in the industry to meet energy saving and environment protection requirements.
As a significant type of LED luminaire structure, LED bulb is widely used in daily life. However, the common defect of lower luminous flux of current LED bulb has limited the further promotion of LED lamp.